On a Sunday Morning
by Kaizer kun
Summary: It was Sunday, yet another dreary day for Daisuke Motomiya.


**On a sunday morning**

_**By: Kaizer kun**_

_**Disclaimer: obviously not mine or this site wouldnt be called fanfiction further evidence if I was making a profit this fic wouldnt be here lol enjoy!**_

_**A.N: I don;t know why but Ive been having the strangest urge to be mean to Daisuke I don't know why.... But this seems to have gone into Ken and this is what happens I now feel sorry for Daisuke 0_o this was written to **_**Creed-My Own Prison **_**well heres my strange concuction of Kensuke.**_

It was Sunday, yet another dreary day for the genius Ichijouji.

Who at this moment rested his jaw against his fist, his elbow precariously close to the edge of the table but for his reflexes it could of been miles away.

CRASH!!

The subject of his daily irratation staggered into the room, his clusy foot falls making the table shake gently causing Kens coffee to swirl and threaten to overlap the cup. Kens dark eyes narrowed dangerously at the clumsy brunette.

"Im sorry Ken. I was trying to sort out your library like you asked but, I lost my balance im sorry..."

"As long as nothings damaged..." I ground out not even bothering to hide my disgust at his pathetic excuses.

Daisukes lip quivered, but he quickly bit it and forced on a happy smile. "How about we go out today Ken, its been along time since you've had a break."

I arched an eyebrow. "Out? I haven't nearly done this thesis and I have a mountain of paper work to go through Daisuke, don't be foolish."

Daisuke looked down head bowed, trying not to let Ken see him cry.

He hated that so that meant he hated it too.

"I just think you should take better care of yourself Ken, you work day and night I can't remember the last time I saw you sleep."

Ken smirked, his lips twisting into a cruel smile. "Daisuke kun don't be silly, Id of had to of slept sometime. You know I hate it when you over exagerate my behavioural patterns."

Daisuke flinched, his eyes Pained. "I just... don't want you to get sick Ken..."

Ken smiled a little less cruely, but in the depths of his shadowed eyes it still clung there.

He pulled Daisuke into his lap and laughed at him. "Silly boy sick indeed."

"Im silly..." Whimpered Daisuke in agreement, breathing Ken in deeply as he burried his head into his shoulder making the most of this rarely shown affection.

Ken laughed again and it echoed through their too quiet apartment and patted Daisuke's backside roughly, though the boy didn't mind just clung to him harder.

"Go on off with you, I have important things to attend too."

Daisuke nodded against his neck mutely, slowly and regretfully slipped from Kens lap. Then cast a glance to Kens coffee on the table and leaned over to pick it up only to have Ken grab his wrist in an iron grip.

I frowned at his action and tightened my grip.

"I made your coffee cold Ken... Can I make you another?" Daisuke asked, his voice cracked terrified that he'd upset Ken with his never ending flow of mistakes.

Ken just sighed running his hand through his hair before releasing Daisuke.

"Go ahead just ask before you touch next time."

Daisuke nodded quickly and retrieved the cup and walked round into the kitchen part of the room and turned the coffee maker on.

_'Ken.....'_ Daisuke sighed gently as he rested his chin on his arms and waited for the machine to finish and tried to sneak a look at Ken who promptly glared at him.

I quickly averted my gaze, Ken hated to be stared at while he was working.

Eventually the infernal machine clanked and clicked to a stop.

I poured the coffee into a clean cup, the boiling liquid swishing around some over lapping the edge. I glanced up quickly relieved that Ken hadn't seen, quickly tore off a piece of kitchen role and dried the bottom of the cup.

"Here you go Ken"

He took it with a quick nod ,barely looking up from his laptop and paper work sipping his coffee slowly. It still amazed me that he could drink it at that temperature without scalding his mouth, but then maybe he did some people like that sort of thing I guess.

I slowly walked out of the room and back into the library and started to pick up the fallen books. There were even books that Ken had written himself here, I picked them up gently tracing the italics and sighed and got back to work.

Eventually I got the all too pristine books back into place, onto the large shelves that adorned the room.

I wiped my slightly sweaty palms into my sweat pants and admired my handy work, it had taken a little longer but it was worth it. I had catagorised all of his books into the specific categories and had labeled the shelves to make it easier for my work aholic genius to find.

The door creaked making me jump a little as the blue haired genius walked silently into the room.

"its done" I say smiling he nods slowly.

"I see that..."

His saphire eyes scanned the newly put up shelves and the organisation of his valued research materials before casting his eyes back to me.

"Good job..."

Daisuke beamed "Thanks Ken!" The tanned boy threw his arms around the stoic slightly taller boy grinning brightly.

Ken merely patted daisukes head before pulling out of his affectionate grasp to continue with his work, leaving daisuke alone once more.

Daisuke straighted some of the chairs slightly before exiting the silent room, following his dark haired love into the next room and taking a seat next to the kitchen counter, waiting patiently for Ken to finish his work so he could finally enjoy this dreary sunday morning.

And id like to thank Digital moonfighter for reviewing my previous story and reminding me to start to finish the rest lol


End file.
